Nightmares
by NightmareFreak135
Summary: When the Hetalia boys begin to have nightmares, it's up to Italy to find out why. And he must be fast; Because it's either defeat their fears, or live in fear forever! Warning! Yaoi, blood, yaoi, gore, yaoi, bad spelling, and did I mention yaoi?


"Oh Roma~" Italy purred, still running his bloody fingers down the hall wall. Leaving behind a trail. "I know you are here, Frattello. Time to come out now!" Romano tightened his jaw and held himself tightly to try and stop trembling. It wasn't working. "Last room." Romano's eyes widened. The room he was hideing in, and Italy found it.

No, that wasn't Italy. It looked like him. It could never be Italy. The door creaked open.

"Romano?" Romano snapped his head back from the window he was trying to pry open the entire way. "Found you." Italy stood at the doorway, smiling happily. Wait, it was Italy! The real Italy! Not the other one! Romano ran to his little brother and hugged him, happily. He sobbed and Italy rubbed his hand into Romano's back.

"It's you!" Romano cried.

"Mmf! Mmmmm!" Romano looked up, slowly.

"Wrong." Something dug into his stomach. Romano dubbled over in pain as Italy dug his hand deeper into Romano's stomach. Then, something burst in him. It recoiled and Italy withdrew his hand. With his other hand, he lifted his older brother off of the ground. By his throat. Since he was a nation, he couldn't even die. To let this pain stop. And so, Romano watched in horror as Italy's bloody hand quickly change; The flesh from his hand was gone, and showed a this metal network. With needles for fingers and the needles were connected to the center by a spool of red string. His thumb was a small pair of scissors.

He cackled. Romano couldn't move his body, so he shut his eyes quite tightly.

"MMmm! Mmmhmm!" Something cried from the ceiling. Romano felt wet drops fall atop his head. He dropped to the ground and opened his eyes. Italy!

He was halfway through the ceiling, nubs reaching hopelessly for his older brother. His arms were cut off from his elbow down. Tears nearly poured from his red and puffy eyes. And his mouth, "Mmmhhhmm!" It was sewn shut with red string. As was his left eye. Romano reached up his arm and tried to say something. He couldn't open his mouth, though. He felt his lips.

They were sewn shut. He sat up and the other Italy just cackled away, stepping closer. Romano scooted back and back, shaking his head as if he could say 'no'. Hot tears began to slip down his cheeks. The real Italy began to scream as loud as he could with his mouth sewn shut. He just screamed and screamed.

"Shut up!" The other Italy threw back his arm and the needles went shooting to the real Italy, still connected to his hand. The needles went through his throat and ripped something out. Italy grabbed at his -now open- throat and stopped screaming. His vocal cords. It ripped out Italy's vocal cords. It withdrew it's needles. It turned back to Romano. "Your turn~"

"Nooo!" Someone screamed as the needles headed straight for him.

"Nooo!" Romano screamed, jolting up to a sitting position.

"Frattello!" Something grabbed his wrists and tried to stop Romano's frantic thrashings. "Stop!" Romano just cried and continued to thrash about.

"No! Si prega di smettere! Niente più! (1)" Romano screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Romano?" Somebody slammed open the door.

"Spain! Help me! I-I can't stop him!" Spain ran to the other side of the bed and tried to grab Romano's arm, while Italy got the other one.

"Romano! Wake up!" Italy raised an arm and slapped his brother across his flushed cheek. "Wake up!" Romano opened his eyes as Italy slapped him, hard, again. Romano cried out.

"Italy?" Romano cried. "Italy!" He slipped out of Sapin's grasp and hugged his brother tight. He sobbed into the crook of Italy's neck. "Sei tu, Italia! Il tuo vero! (2)"

Italy hugged his brother back. "Yes, it's me. Who else would it be, silly?" Romano looked dearly into his brother's warm and careing eyes. They smiled.

"No one but you, Italia." He hugged his yet again. "No one, but you."

"Yay! Group hug time!" Spain cheered lifting his arms. "Make room for Boss Spain!" He wrapped his arms around the two.

(1) Please stop! No more!

(2) It's you, Italy! The real you!


End file.
